


Teach Me Some Moves

by Hot_elf



Series: Dragon Age - series 9 (Lynx Mahariel/Rob Hawke) [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Foursome - F/F/M/M, I've never had so many relationship tags for one fic, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/pseuds/Hot_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela is shocked to discover that Hawke's sweet little sister has no idea how to defend herself and proceeds to teach her some moves. Things take an unxepected turn when Fenris and Sebastian show up and get involved. This is set in the same universe as "Antivan Nights", but you don't need to read one story to understand the other. There isn't a lot of plot anyway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Move

**Chapter 1 - The First Move**

Isabela walked down the stairs at the Hanged Man at a leisurely pace, in search of a stiff drink and maybe some company for the night. The trip to the Vimmark Mountains with Hawke had turned out far more tedious than expected, and she was badly in need of relaxation.

There was a commotion at the bar, which wasn't unusual in and of itself, but Isabela raised a surprised eyebrow when she recognized Bethany's slim figure in the middle of it. Hawke's beautiful little sister, her cheeks flushed with anger, was trying in vain to defend her place at the bar against of one of the regular patrons. One of the more stupid ones, apparently, since neither the fact that she was wearing heavy circle robes nor the thought of what the Champion would do to him if news of this ever reached his ear, had prevented the wretch from jostling her aside to claim his favourite spot. _Too drunk to think clearly, probably_.

Isabela shook her head, a resigned sigh escaping her lips when she realized how flustered Bethany was. The girl had been a force of nature in their fight against Corypheus, one of the most powerful mages she had ever seen, but it was obvious she was in way over her head when it came to dealing with a tavern drunk.  
The pirate moved quickly, and before the cretin knew what had hit him, she was right behind him, the slim blade of her dagger pressed against his neck. "Leave the lady alone, scum. This bar doesn't belong to you." She forced him away from his stool, an icy smile on her lips. "Besides, this is my spot. Get out!"

Corff threw her an amused glance, but knew better than to interfere. The man shuffled off with a few muttered curses, which she decided to ignore.

Bethany's sweet face had brightened at the sight of her. "Isabela! So good of you to step in. He didn't seem dangerous, you know, just obnoxious, but I'm truly grateful-"

Isabela waved her thanks away with a quick gesture. "No problem, Sunshine."

Bethany sighed. "No, really, thank you, Isabela. I never know what to do in such situations. I just hope no one ever attacks me in earnest."

The pirate raised a surprised eyebrow. "Didn't your brother ever teach you how to deal with this sort of thing? You know, like basic self defense?"

Bethany blushed. "No, Rob wouldn't... I've no idea what to do, other than throw a fireball at them."

Isabela flinched. "Which would _so_ not be a good idea... Tell you what? I could teach you some moves."

Bethany's eyes widened. "You could? But, I only have the one night before I have to return to the Gallows. And besides, how would we go about it? Where could we go? I'm pretty sure Rob wouldn't approve."

Isabela grinned widely. "One night is plenty. And I know just the place."

* * *

"Here?" Bethany sounded incredulous and Isabela had trouble suppressing another grin.

"Why not? Plenty of room, no neighbours to disturb, and Fenris is out for the evening. It's perfect." Isabela made a sweeping gesture, indicating the large hall at the entrance to Fenris' mansion.

Bethany sighed, looking hesitant. Without leaving her time to think, Isabela stepped up behind her, taking hold of her slim waist. "First lesson. I grab you like this. What do you do?"

Bethany bit her lip. "I don't know. Scream for help?"

Isabela shook her head impatiently. "I'll show you. Let's swap."

She turned around. Bethany approached cautiously and placed tentative hands on her full hips. Isabela smiled and moved, too quick for her to see. Before Bethany could make sense of the whirlwind of motions, she was flat on her back with the pirate straddling her, strong thighs holding her down firmly.

"I'll never be able to do that." Bethany sounded resigned.

"Oh, you will, by the time I'm done with you. We'll take it slow. But first..." Isabela smiled slyly. "Let's get you out of those robes. Do you have something less restricting on underneath?"

"Less restricting? Like your clothes, you mean?" There was a flash of mischief in Bethany's eyes which delighted Isabela. _Not quite so innocent after all, are you?_

"Exactly." She chuckled. "Actually, my outfit is a whole lot more practical than it looks."

Bethany got up and took off the heavy robes. Underneath she was wearing thin leggings and a loose shirt.

"Much better." Isabela looked her over, approving heartily of what she saw.

Bethany was no trained fighter, but her body was in good shape, and when they started off with a few simple tricks and moves, she turned out to be flexible and agile. She was quick to understand, but it took over an hour of tussling and rolling around on the floor until she finally plucked up enough courage to get a firm grip on Isabela's body.

"Yes! That's it!" Isabela beamed her encouragement. "I won't break. Show me what you've got."

Bethany looked lovely, her cheeks flushed from the exertion, her hair slightly damp with sweat, her chest heaving as she caught her breath. "This is fun!"

"It sure is!" Isabela laughed happily, then launched another attack. Bethany had been prepared, though, and tripped her up with a fast move, ending up straddling the pirate's waist, panting triumphantly. There was a ripping noise as the laces on Isabela's tunic burst and the fabric slipped down to reveal one full, round breast, a dark nipple standing proudly at attention.

"Blight it! That was my favourite tunic!" Isabela cursed, but, at the same time, she wiggled a little, automatically arching her back to display her assets to their full advantage.

Bethany's gaze wandered lower and she sighed. "Maker, Isabela, your breasts are amazing." Isabela bit back a sound of surprise when Bethany reached down to slowly peel back the tunic, revealing the other side as well. "I'm jealous."

"You?" The pirate laughed huskily. "But, sweetheart, why would you be jealous? You, of all people?"

She held on to Bethany's gaze, making sure what she was doing was welcome as she slowly undid the laces on the other woman's shirt, pushing it down over her shoulders to bare her own breasts. Firm, rosy, perky. "See? Perfect."

Bethany was blushing, but she seemed flattered, and she didn't protest when Isabela's finger gently circled a nipple, making it tighten under her expert touch. Instead, she reached out, cupping one of Isabela’s heavier breasts in her hand, kneading it softly. Isabela responded with a low moan, savouring Bethany's gentle touch.

"Isabela! Bethany? What is going on here?" Fenris' deep voice rang through the room, making them both freeze in place.

The elf was standing in the doorway, his green eyes fixed intently on the scene before him. And, right next to him, there was the unmistakable figure of Sebastian in his white armour. Bethany had blushed scarlet, but she and Sebastian had locked eyes the moment he had appeared and seemed unable to stop staring at each other. _Interesting_.

* * *

"Fen. And our dear prince," Isabela drawled, completely unfazed by their presence, "I was just showing Beth some fighting moves. This isn't what it looks like."

Bethany saw Sebastian's throat move as he swallowed and threw all caution to the wind. _Blight it, I only have this one night_. "Isn't it?" She hardly recognized her own voice, deep and sultry, as she bent down and let her lips brush over Isabela's hard nipples.

The pirate grinned in happy surprise. "It can be, if you want it to, Sunshine."

There was a strangled noise from Sebastian's throat and the prince bit his lip and turned towards the door. "I should go."

"Oh no, you won't." To Bethany's surprise, Fenris gripped the archer's arm hard. "You're not leaving me alone with those two, Sebastian." The look the elf gave him was almost pleading.

"But-" Sebastian hesitated for a moment, his eyes back on Bethany's face, obviously struggling not to rove further down.

She returned his gaze, shivering with excitement. "Please." Her lips formed the word almost unconsciously but, when he saw it, his eyes darkened and the expression on his face changed to something almost feral, something she had never seen there before.

"All right. I'll stay." His voice was husky and Bethany swallowed and rolled her shoulders, working the tension out of her neck.

Isabela smiled, letting a hand trail down her sides with a feather light touch. "I'm certainly not averse to that idea, my dears, but, if you're staying, you should get rid of that armour."

Fenris bit his lip but reached for his shoulder straps, his eyes on Isabela, stopping when he found his hand caught in a firm grip.

"Let me help you." Sebastian was already busy with the fastenings.

Fenris opened his mouth as if to contradict him but, when Sebastian smiled at him, he relaxed, reaching for his friend's armour instead.

"Mmmmhmmm, good idea." Isabela propped herself up on her elbows so she could watch them undress each other. "This is just getting better and better."

Bethany was inclined to agree. She could hardly keep her eyes off them as they put aside breastplates and gauntlets and stripped down to their leggings. They were both so gorgeous, all long hard muscle and firm planes. In utter fascination, she watched as they removed one piece after another, revealing more and more of their trim, taut bodies, their hands occasionally brushing against each other, small touches that made them shiver and twitch. Bethany felt her excitement grow. And then Isabela's mouth closed firmly around her nipple and she cried out sharply, closing her eyes and throwing her head back in ecstasy.

Suddenly, there was a warm body behind her and the smell of sandalwood soap, with the faintest hint of incense. Sebastian's hands cupped her breasts, gently nudging Isabela further down. The pirate grinned and hooked her fingers into the waistband of Bethany's leggings, pulling them down in one swift move. Warm, strong hands took hold of her thighs, spreading them wide, and then Isabela's tongue dove deep inside her folds, making her hips buck up hard.

"Shhhh, Bethany." Sebastian's voice was in her ear, his hands on her breasts now, calloused fingertips teasing her nipples.

Bethany opened her eyes again to find Isabela kneeling between her legs and Fenris approaching the pirate from behind, making short work of her smallclothes before he slipped out of his leggings. _Oh Maker, he's going to-_ Bethany swallowed hard. Isabela paused for a moment in what she was doing to keen with lust as Fenris slid deep inside her, burying himself to the hilt in her willing flesh.

Sebastian's breath quickened. For a fleeting moment, he disappeared from behind her, and then he was back, naked and hard against the cleft of her ass, and he was big, _Maker, so big_! Before she had time to worry, strong hands lifted her hips and pulled her closer to him, lowering her down on his hard shaft, as slowly as he could possibly go, inch by delicious inch. When he was fully seated, Bethany's head sank back against his shoulder with a long sigh. _So good!_ So full and sweet, with the faintest of burns where he stretched her, his length lodged impossibly deep inside her.

She moaned with anticipation, but he kept completely still, except for the hand that massaged her lower belly in slow circles. A thought flashed across her mind. _Can he actually feel himself inside me?_ The idea made her clench hard around him and his hand stilled for a moment.

"Look at them." The sound of him speaking, close to her ear, did things to her she couldn't describe as he nodded toward Fenris and Isabela. The elf had taken hold of her hips now and was pounding inside her with increasing force and speed, much to Isabela's vocal delight.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Sebastian's breath was hot against her skin, his voice dark as sin. "Look at Isabela. Watch her face. Can you imagine being in her place, with Fenris taking you from behind, just like he’s doing now, hard and fast?"

Bethany whimpered at his words but, at the same time, a wicked grin spread across her face. This was a game she could play at as well.

Tilting back her head, she whispered in his ear, noting with approval how his eyes widened. "You want him, too, don't you?" She felt him twitch and grow inside her, his hands tightening on her hips, and it encouraged her to go on. "Admit it, Sebastian. You want to fuck every single person in this room. Me, Fenris, Isabela. How long have you dreamed of this? Tell me."

He bit down hard on her neck, making her arch up with a cry of pleasure. "Forever." His voice was nothing but a dark growl. "You're right. I want all three of you. Every way I can have you. But first..." His hands took hold of her again, lifting her and turning her around, then gently lowering her to the floor. "First, I'll make _you_ scream for me." The absolute certainty in his voice made her shudder helplessly as he spread her wide, thrusting hard inside her, on top of her now where he could set the pace and move freely.

"Sebastian! Yes, please, don't stop, don't ever stop..." She became rapidly incoherent as he worked himself inside her, deeper and deeper, touching every secret spot inside her until there was nothing but the light bursting behind her eyes, the pleasure exploding in her belly, spreading like wildfire through her body, and yes, she was screaming, at the top of her voice, without shame or restraint, until the world went dark.

She woke to find her head propped up against Isabela's warm, soft thigh, her body sandwiched between Sebastian's long lean torso and Fenris' wiry frame. They were holding her, all three of them, gentle hands stroking her still trembling flesh. Bethany blushed briefly until she realized how silly this was in view of what they had just done.

Isabela chuckled and bent down to kiss her forehead. "You're a fast learner."

Bethany didn't bother to answer, but reached for Fenris instead, pulling him in for a kiss, ignoring the pirate's raucous laughter. _No time to waste. I only have this one night._

 

 


	2. The Next Move

**Chapter 2 - The Next Move**

The kiss took him by surprise, but it was utterly sweet, soft and eager, and Fenris returned it without thinking, revelling in Bethany's low moans, the way she melted into his arms. He would never have approached her of his own accord, never even have dared to dream of her. Hawke's little sister had been out of bounds as a matter of course. Yet here she was, more than willing, offering herself up to his touch as if she had never wanted anything so much in her whole life.

A small, hungry noise made him look up and break the kiss and, as he did so, he met Sebastian's eyes. His friends was right there, on her other side, his long, lithe body completely bare, relaxed and without any trace of shame. Fenris couldn't keep his glance from wandering lower, all along that smooth expanse of skin, following the trail of dark red hair down his stomach… He swallowed and forced his gaze to return to Sebastian's face, relieved to find a smile there. A smile and a promise for more in those impossibly blue eyes. _More. Later._

Taking a deep breath, he returned his attention to the woman in his arms. Bethany's firm breasts felt so good under his hands, her skin was incredibly soft and silky, pale as moonlight. _That's because she's a mage_ , a tiny voice whispered in his brain, _spending her life_ _in the dark corridors of the Gallows, her beauty hidden under heavy robes_. He froze, recoiling instinctively as he realized what he was doing. How could he allow this - a mage getting this close to him, touching him, running her hands through his hair?

"Fenris?" Bethany must have felt his hesitation.

Catching his gaze, she raised her hand and slowly, giving him every chance to pull back, placed it on his chest, tracing the raised pattern of his brands with the utmost care. The lyrium was singing to her, as he well knew, but her face carried no trace of the expression he'd come to fear, none of the ravenous greed he'd seen in other mages. All he could see was awe, a hint of curiosity maybe, and the utmost tenderness.

"May I?"

Her fingers began to tingle and it took all his courage not to back away. The memory of Danarius' magic racing through his brands like lava, brutal, punishing, made him tense. But, then he felt a warm hand in his own, a firm, reassuring pressure. _Isabela_. Turning his head, he found the pirate smiling at him in encouragement, warm and sure. Slowly, tentatively, he nodded.

Bethany was careful, keeping it as slow as she could, and, when her magic hit him, it was… Fenris gasped, struggling for words. She was using a restoration spell, easy to recognize, and it travelled all over his body, all along his markings, like a cool, soothing balm, enveloping him completely and taking away all the lingering aches from his limbs. For the first time in ages, he was wholly without pain, wholly free from discomfort. It was such a relief, such a sheer, unadulterated pleasure, and everything was suddenly so light, so sweet, that he moaned aloud, unable to hold back.

"Is this all right?" Bethany's voice was a mere whisper, her eyes dark and round and full of concern.

"Maker, yes." He realized he sounded different, his voice deep and warm, vibrating with bliss. "More."

A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she added more power to the spell. The gentle coolness slowly turned into something altogether more intense, making him arch up into her touch, begging for more. She complied, adding more heat, more pressure, until his markings flared blue and he cried out for her to stop before it was all over. He was fully hard again, trembling with need, and her eyes widened when she glanced down at him.

Before she could gather her wits, he was on top of her, licking, stroking, caressing her, spreading her wide, sighing with relief to find her wet and ready. He wasn't sure he could have waited much longer.

She laughed softly at his impatience and pushed him back, straddling him and holding herself above him, teasing him briefly with what he wanted most. He saw something white trickle down her thigh and nearly came from the realization that she was slick with more than just her own juices.

His eyes found Sebastian's again, their gazes locking while Bethany lowered herself down on him, slowly, so slowly, until he couldn't look any more, until he had to close his eyes because it was just too good. She was hot and tight around him, a perfect fit, and every tiny move of her hips sent shockwaves all through his body.

* * *

"So, are you content with just looking?" The low purr of Isabela's voice in his ear almost made Sebastian jump.

She had wrapped herself around him from behind, her chin resting on his shoulders as she followed his gaze. _Just looking…_ There was no _just_ about it, really. From the moment Fenris and Bethany had embraced, he'd been lost, completely wrapped up in watching the two people he desired most in this world make love to each other. Fenris' long, lean body, his golden skin with its beautiful pattern of tattoos; Bethany's soft curves, the pink flush spreading all over her pale skin; their entangled limbs, their sighs, their gasps…

All of it seemed perfectly designed to leave him stunned, defenceless against this onslaught of temptations. Only a saint could have resisted all of this, he told himself, and yet he knew perfectly well that he only had himself to blame. His own weakness, the voice that had whispered in his ear, making him give up his initial resistance. _Just this one night. If you say no, you will never get this opportunity again, to have them both, no holds barred, no questions asked._ He could punish himself and he could pray for forgiveness later, and he would. But not now, not tonight.

Now, all he cared about was them - and Isabela, because of course he had fantasized about her, for all his prim and proper replies to her advances. He doubted there was a man alive who was immune to her charms. And, here she was, lusciously naked, her heavy breasts pressed against his back, awaiting his answer with a lazy smile on her face.

He shook his head, twisting around to wrap several strands of her long, black hair around his fingers as an idea struck him. "It's an amazing view, I'll grant you that, but no." He tightened his grip, pulling her head down to his crotch. "I want a lot more."

"I rather thought you would." She laughed softly, glancing up at him with a cheery wink. Her lips closed around his half-hard cock, cheeks hollowing as she sucked gently.

The sight alone would have been enough to revive him. "Maker, this is…" He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "I've wanted this longer than you can imagine."

Again she laughed, the vibration against his skin making him shudder violently. "You only had to ask. I'd have been more than ready to do this for you long before."

"Would you now?" Her mouth was hot and skilled, and he was struggling already to stop his hips from jerking up hard. "Much as I appreciate the sentiment, I don't see how-"

"Oh, we would have found a way." Isabela released him briefly, to give him another wicked smile. "A back alley, a quiet corner… You know, Vael, I could have sucked you off in the Chantry confessional. Or under the table in the Hanged Man, while you were playing cards with Hawke." She punctuated her suggestions with quick flicks of her tongue against his aching flesh. Her hands weren't idle either, one of them wrapped around his shaft, the other cupping his balls, gently caressing the sensitive skin just behind them.

"Isabela!" He pretended to be shocked by her crudeness, by the vivid pictures she was painting for him, but of course they only served to turn him on further, and she knew it.

And, it wasn't as if he hadn't done such things before, back in his youth, when he was still out and about every night, chasing pleasure every way he could think of. Though, if he was really honest, nothing had ever been as hot as this, not even back then. Watching Bethany ride Fenris, so close he could make out the fine pearls of sweat on her back, hearing her high-pitched whines as she neared her climax, meeting the elf's emerald gaze, burning hot with promise, while Isabela's hot mouth drove him to distraction… No, nothing had ever been quite as good.

Another particularly creative manoeuvre on Isabela's part nearly made him lose control. "Damn it, you need to stop if you want your fun, Isabela!"

"Who says I'm not having fun?" Her eyes were gleaming like onyx, proving her point. "You can always take care of me later. I'm sure you can come up with some good ideas."

 _Maker, yes!_ He swallowed hard at the thought of what he would do to her, how he would make her come undone. But, first… Pulling her head back, he got up on his knees. "All right. But, I want…" He hesitated only for a moment. This was Isabela, after all, and she wouldn't mind him being straightforward about his wishes. "I want to come on your breasts."

She raised an eyebrow, as if momentarily surprised, but then she shrugged, leaning back a little to proudly display her body for him. "Sure. Go ahead. Feel free."

He had to take several deep breaths before he could even touch himself and, even so, he nearly lost it when, next to him, Bethany suddenly cried out, her whole body going taut, and Fenris joined her right afterwards. But, he fought his way back, step by step, until he was ready. When he took hold of himself and looked up to find Fenris and Bethany watching him with rapt attention, he knew it had been worth the wait.

Slowly, methodically, he stroked himself to completion, the pleasure made all the sweeter by the weight of their gaze on him. Isabela was obviously enjoying the show as well, her eyes glued to his hand, her tongue darting out to lick her lips, while her own fingers had disappeared between her thighs. He savoured every moment, every slow stroke of his hand, every small gasp from his captive audience.

When he came, all over Isabela's perfect full breasts, it was even better than he had imagined. Isabela's moans, Fenris' sudden, rough gasp, the heat of Bethany's gaze, it all came together, adding to his own, blindingly intense orgasm and turning it into a sublime moment of bliss. _Perfect_.

* * *

Isabela was more than happy with how the evening was turning out. She'd always suspected Sebastian would be an amazing lover, once he let go of his stupid principles, and so far he hadn't disappointed her. Watching him come had been quite the treat, the way every muscle had tensed in his body, the noises he made, the expression on his face…

As soon as he'd recovered, he was all over her, taking hold of her wrist, pulling her hand away with a low growl. "Let me."

He went for her breasts first, licking the evidence of his orgasm from her skin with every sign of enjoyment, stopping only briefly to make an inviting gesture at Fenris. The elf swallowed hard, but joined him eagerly, closing his eyes in pleasure at his first taste of the other man. Isabela used to pride herself on having seen it all, but the whole scenario was getting so sinfully exciting that it made even her shudder all over.

Sebastian glanced up at her face with a knowing smile. "You like that, don't you?" His tone was infuriatingly smug. _Choirboy always has to state the obvious._ Though, come to think of it, she rather appreciated a man being observant in bed…

She rolled her eyes at him. "Of course I do. And you know what else I'd like?"

He laughed, a low, wicked laugh that made her shiver. "Let me guess."

He licked a slow, lazy path up to her earlobe, and then proceeded to whisper in her ear, describing in exquisite detail what was on his mind.

"My, my…" She raised an eyebrow. "You're _filthy_ , Vael. To think that you called _me_ vulgar!"

"Well?" He cocked his head to the side, a questioning look on his face.

Isabela glanced over at Bethany who had gone very quiet. Fenris was watching them with wide, curious eyes, but he, too, seemed a little subdued.

"Later, perhaps. Right now…" She pushed Sebastian's head down. "I'd be perfectly happy if you put that wicked tongue of yours to better use."

He obeyed with a grin, spreading her wide. "And here I thought you enjoyed me talking."

"Oh, I do, trust me." For a second, Isabela wondered whether she should have kept him talking, just to enjoy that marvellous voice of his a little longer, but then he put his mouth on her, and she _screamed_.

He was good. He was _very_ good, even after all those years he'd gone without. He had her reduced to a writhing bundle of pure need within seconds, his tongue by turns testing and insistent, delving deep inside her one moment, only to withdraw and flick softly against her the next. He took her higher and higher, relentlessly, without a moment's respite, until she was screaming again, totally overcome this time, too far gone to even care what he was thinking.

It took her a while to get her bearings afterwards and, by the time she sat up, yawning a little, Sebastian seemed perfectly calm and collected. Fenris had slunk off, muttering something about wine, and Bethany had curled up on a tattered armchair, looking tired but happy.

 _So, where do we go from here?_ She wondered who would make the next move.


	3. Smooth Moves

**Chapter 3 – Smooth Moves**

"I probably ought to get back home." Bethany sounded so dejected at the prospect that Isabela had to hide her amusement. "Rob will worry where I am."

"Rob's probably still out and about himself. Last time I saw him he was headed for the docks. Kept talking about _raining men_ or something." Isabela shook her head, putting an arm around Bethany's naked shoulders. "Come on, Sunshine. Stay with us, just a little longer."

"Try some of this wine." Fenris' deep voice, warm and gentle, alerted them to his return. "It's one of the best reds in the cellar, a rare vintage from Southern Nevarra, rich and heady."

Isabela nodded approvingly. "Just what we need. Let's get a little more comfortable, shall we? Fenris has a lovely large bed. No need to keep rolling around on the floor."

Fenris shrugged. "You know the way, Bela."

"Indeed I do." She laughed and headed for the stairs, her arm still around Bethany, taking care to let her hips swing enticingly.

Behind them, Sebastian sighed audibly. Isabela smiled to herself and, sure enough, when they proceeded to Fenris' bedchamber on the upper floor, there were two sets of footsteps following them.

As they entered the room, Isabela briefly wondered what it would look like to Bethany. Would she be put off by the shabby furniture, the worn tapestries, the dust covering every unused surface? Fenris wasn't much of a housekeeper and, in all the years he'd spent in the old mansion, he'd never made any effort to make it look _nice_. The bed was comfortable, though, with a firm mattress and clean sheets, and it was there that she led Bethany now.

Bethany sat down on the edge of the mattress, rolling her shoulders and grimacing as she did so.

"What is it, sweet cheeks?" Isabela knelt down on the bed, gently embracing her from behind. "You look tense."

"It's just my neck." Bethany tilted her head first to one side, then to the other, with a small sound of pain. "Sometimes the robes seem so heavy."

"Well, it's a good thing you don't need to bother with them here, then," Isabela purred, unfazed when Sebastian rolled his eyes at her.

Handing Bethany a glass of wine, which she gratefully accepted, Isabela took a moment to assess the situation. The two men had gotten comfortable on the other side of the bed. Sebastian was lying stretched out on his side, his head propped up on one elbow, cradling a goblet of wine in his other hand. Fenris was close behind him, one hand resting lightly on the other man's hip, as if he was claiming him. _Which is probably exactly what he has in mind._ Unconsciously, Isabela licked her lips at the thought of watching them together.

_But, first things first._ She'd been looking forward to having Bethany to herself ever since the two guys had interrupted them earlier on. Now was the perfect opportunity since, in all probability, they needed a little more _down_ time. _And if that's not the perfect way to put it…_ Once again, she chuckled at her own wit. Taking the wine glass from Bethany's hands, she took a long, lingering swig herself, then put it away with care.

A little rummaging in the nightstand produced a bottle of almond oil that she'd brought along on an earlier visit. "Come on, Sunshine." She patted the mattress. "Face down, to start with."

Bethany opened her mouth as if to speak, but then nodded and lay down, hiding her face in her arms. Isabela ran a hand along her spine, all the way from her neck to her ass, admiring its perfect curve and relishing the slight shiver this elicited. With a quick flick of her wrist, she unstoppered the bottle and liberally applied the scented oil to Bethany's back. _Ah. How lovely. Glistening all over._

"You look gorgeous," she whispered softly. "Perfect."

Sebastian obviously agreed with her assessment. He seemed unable to take his eyes off Bethany's body and, when Isabela straddled it with a swift move, he gasped briefly. Still, he kept well back, outwardly calm and relaxed, the fire in his gaze the only indication of his interest. Fenris, too, was watching them with large, intent eyes.

Isabela leaned back a little, enjoying the way their eyes followed the movement of her breasts, then bent forward and put her hands on Bethany's slick, slippery skin, letting them glide downwards in a single smooth move. Bethany arched into her touch with a long, happy moan, then sank back into the sheets, practically purring with delight.

It was a sheer expression of well-being, nothing more, a sensual rather than a sexual reaction, but, even so, it was incredibly enticing. To see Bethany—gentle, well-behaved, sweet Bethany—like this was a thrill in itself; to watch her give herself up to the pleasure of being touched; to witness her complete and utter abandon—this was more titillating than the most beguiling attempt at seduction.

Isabela took her time, alternating long, steady strokes with quick, light pats of her hand, loosening the tense muscles until Bethany was fairly melting into the mattress. Only then did she gently nudge the other woman to turn over. Bethany did so without any trace of shame or embarrassment. Isabela generously applied more oil, gently kneading the sensitive skin on her breasts and stomach, running a teasing finger along her hipbone and down her thigh, noting with approval how Bethany's legs opened willingly for her.

_Time to spice this up a little._ Carefully, Isabela put aside the bottle and wiped her hands, then took a moment to admire her handiwork. Bethany was so beautiful like this, laid out on the bed as if she was posing for a particularly naughty painting, her eyes half closed in enjoyment, her lips parted breathlessly. It was almost enough just to look at her. _Almost. Then again.._.

With a heartfelt smile, Isabela spread Bethany's legs wide and dove in.

* * *

Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off the two women. It was almost too much, too many sights and sounds vying for his attention: Bethany's pert little breasts, glistening with oil, her nipples taut and rosy; the way she was writhing on the bed, her fingers frantically scrambling into the sheets for purchase; Isabela's hand lazily thrusting inside her while the pirate's talented tongue did wonderful things to her. _So incredibly hot._

But, best of all was Fenris, right behind him, one strong arm around his waist, skin to skin, his body heavy and relaxed. The elf, too, seemed content to rest for a while, sharing warmth and affection, occasionally reaching around him to borrow the wine goblet. But then, Bethany gave a small, helpless cry, and _something_ changed. All at once Fenris' touch turned electric, and his hands began roaming all over Sebastian's body. Sebastian moaned happily, enjoying the slight scrape of calloused palms against his stomach, his hips, his thighs. Fenris didn't rush things, exploring every inch of skin with minute care. When his long, graceful fingers finally closed around Sebastian's length, he was half-hard again, moaning with delight at the firm, assured touch.

Fenris chuckled quietly, reaching for the oil bottle. When his hands returned, they were slick and slippery, and Sebastian was only too happy to let him know how good it felt. Fenris' hand slid up and down in a smooth rhythm, and it wasn't long before he had to stifle a cry, no longer able to keep his hips from moving. It was almost infuriating when Fenris let go of him, but the elf shushed him with a small, soothing noise, placing a tender kiss on his bare shoulder. Fenris' hand travelled lower to cup his balls, tugging gently but insistently, one finger probing even further back, then retreating, in a mute question.

Sebastian bit his lip, twisting in Fenris' arms to meet his gaze. "Tonight, it's all up to you. Anything you want."

The elf's eyes grew impossibly dark. "Anything?" The low growl of his voice was a caress in itself.

Sebastian nodded, holding his gaze without flinching. "Anything."

It was all the encouragement Fenris needed.

Had he dreamed about this, too, at night in the emptiness of his mansion when they'd parted for the night with a manly embrace? Had he, too, harboured feelings that were anything but brotherly, all this time? Sebastian knew he would never ask, but there could be no doubt that Fenris was eager.

Within seconds, his hand was back, lifting Sebastian's thigh a little for better access, and then those long fingers were working at him again, skilled and light, making him whine with pleasure at their touch. He hadn't allowed himself to remember how good this felt, how much he'd craved it, and, Maker, it had been so long! Fenris was patient and gentle, despite being fully hard against his back, and Sebastian was grateful for the chance to get accustomed to this kind of intrusion again.

He was more than ready by the time Bethany cried out, her fingers clenching in Isabela's hair, her face contorted with lust. The pirate laughed breathlessly, and for a moment he was distracted by the sight of her. Nothing could possibly be as hot as Isabela, kneeling on the bed like a goddess of love and debauchery, her face shining with Bethany's arousal, her eyes sparkling as she turned to wink at him.

Behind him, Fenris hesitated, his hand stilling. "You want-"

He shook his head, pushing back into the elf's touch. "Don't stop. _Please_ don't stop."

Isabela laughed again, licking her fingers with every sign of enjoyment. "You know, Vael, there's really no need to decide. You could have us both, if you want."

He gasped hard when the implication of her words sank in.

The pirate grinned, rolling on her back and spreading her legs wide as she spelled it out for them. "What do you say, Fen? You can fuck him while he's inside me. Would you like that, Sebastian?"

There was no mistaking the hoarse groan from Fenris' throat, nor the tiny whimper from Bethany's lips. She was gazing at Sebastian, still panting, her eyes hazy with lust, and what he could read in them made him throw all scruples to the wind.

"Yes." His voice sounded strangled, and he had to repeat the word to make sure they'd all heard him. "Yes, please. Fenris?" He turned to face his friend, trying to read his expression. The naked hunger in Fenris' eyes made him tremble inside.

Isabela pushed herself up on her elbows, letting her eyes rove down his body to his rock hard cock. "Come," she mouthed at him, raising her hips in a clear invitation.

He turned to kiss Fenris first though, deep and hungry, savouring every moment of it. When he turned back to face Isabela and started scooting over to her side of the bed, Fenris' hand was on his lower back, steady and supporting. Sebastian felt dizzy with anticipation, and slightly worried about the mechanics of the whole thing at the same time. For all his varied experiences, this was new to him.

Not to Isabela, apparently. With a surprisingly warm smile, she pulled him down between her legs, her body opening up for him so easily that he slid deep inside her in one single smooth stroke. As soon as he was fully sheathed inside her heat, she made him stop, tilting her hips a little and spreading her legs even wider before she nodded at Fenris.

Sebastian held his breath as he felt the elf move in behind him, unable to suppress the reaction even though he knew it would make him tense up. Isabela felt wonderful around him, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more, he wanted _Fenris_ , and the urgency of his need was unexpected and raw and wonderful.

"Sebastian…" Fenris' deep, vibrating voice, close behind him, made his whole body shudder with arousal, and then there was a hand on his flank, calming and demanding at the same time, arranging him just the way Fenris wanted him. Fenris had been thorough, and generous with the oil but, even so, there was a brief moment of pain. Sebastian might have called for a halt if Bethany hadn't joined them at this point, placing a gentle hand on his spine and sending a cooling wave all through his body. It wasn't a strong spell, just enough to tide him over through the first discomfort and remind him of the pleasure that lay ahead. Fenris was panting heavily, but he held back, moving slowly, steadily, pushing deeper inside him with each breath, while Isabela held him in place with her strong thighs.

There was a single, perfect instant when they were fully joined, all three of them, as close as they could be, with Bethany's magic enveloping them like a cocoon. Sebastian closed his eyes, allowing himself to _feel_ all three of them, surrounding him, filling him, holding him tight, and he knew he would never experience the like again: the sensation of being utterly safe, cherished, _loved_.

When Fenris finally moved, things got messy and awkward for a while, with Isabela protesting vocally until they'd worked out a rhythm that suited them all. Bethany stayed close the whole time, running her hands all over their bodies, occasionally adding a tiny tingle of magic, a flash of heat or of soothing coolness, and somehow she was part of it all, just as much as the others.

It all became a blur at some point, nothing but heat, movement, lips and tongues and teeth, sweat and oil and sticky slickness, moans and cries and hoarse voices begging for more. He lost himself in his lovers: Fenris, pounding hard into him, driving him deep into Isabela's willing flesh; her heels digging into his flanks, egging him on; Bethany's lips on his as they shared a long, passionate kiss.

When he came, it was a little bit like dying, like being torn apart, shredded to tiny little pieces and burnt to ashes, his whole being obliterated in a white hot blaze. It almost scared him until he felt their soft lips on his skin, reminding him that all three of them were there to reassemble him, to put him back together. He was floating in their embrace, unable to speak or move, yet completely happy and at peace. _This is how it's meant to be. This is worth going to the Void for._

                                               


	4. Moving On

**Chapter 4 – Moving On**

A warm hand on her shoulder woke her from the deep, contented slumber she'd fallen into. Squinting at it, Bethany could make out the familiar silvery lines of tattoos in the soft candlelight. _Fenris_.

"It's almost dawn." His voice called up memories that sent shivers down her spine. "I'd better take you home."

She yawned and sat up, surveying the room. Sebastian was gone, no doubt to attend the early morning service at the Chantry and to confess his sins. When she closed her eyes, she could almost feel the warmth of his body behind her, his arms embracing her tightly as she dozed off. She could almost smell the scent of his skin, hear the soft burr of his voice. Bethany sighed. _Why can't things be less complicated?_

Isabela was fast asleep, a peaceful expression on her face that made her look young and carefree, a glimpse of the young girl she had been before she'd been sold into marriage. She had curled up into a ball, with the sheets wrapped tightly around her generous curves. The corners of Fenris' expressive mouth twitched when he looked at her.

"She won't be up for a few more hours. But, if you're not home in the morning-"

"Rob will throw a fit," she finished for him. "You're right. Let's go."

Maker, but she was thirsty! Automatically, she reached for the goblet on the nightstand and took a deep draught, grimacing when she realized it was filled with wine. It didn't taste quite as good in the cold light of the morning as it had in the heat of the night. Fenris smiled at her expression and motioned for her to follow him down the stairs. She found her clothes and got dressed as quickly as she could.

It wasn't far from Fenris' place to the Amell mansion, but Bethany was grateful for his company, despite her newly acquired skills at self-defence. She wasn't sure she'd be able to put them into practice if someone attacked her, and her head wasn't clear enough to safely use magic. But, with Fenris at her side, his impressive sword strapped to his back, none of the few stragglers out and about so much as dared to look at her askance.

When she unlocked the back door, taking care not to make too much noise, the house was quiet and dark. Apparently not even Orana was up yet. Fenris followed her across the threshold into the servants' corridor. The door fell shut behind him and they stood for a moment in awkward silence.

_So, that's it. Back to life. Back to the Gallows._ The sadness descended on her like a heavy woollen blanket, stifling her, rendering her incapable of action.

"Will you be all right?" Fenris raised a gentle hand to her face, wiping away the single tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"I…" She bit her lip, hard, and, following an impulse that surprised even herself, grabbed his neck and pulled him into a wild, frantic kiss.

He gasped against her lips in surprise, but then he returned the kiss, just as ferociously, grabbing her around the waist and pushing her back against the wall.

"Don't go. Not yet," she whispered between fevered kisses, dragging his hands up to her breasts, whimpering when he pushed her robes aside and pinched her nipples hard.

"Damn it, Bethany." He was panting, his eyes burning with passion. "We can't-"

Shaking her head, she pulled him even closer, reaching down to cup him through his leggings, moaning appreciatively at his burgeoning hardness. She couldn't resist adding a tiny touch of magic, just a tingle, but it made him buck into her hand with a rough, throaty groan.

Before she knew it, he was shoving her robe off her shoulders, unlacing her leggings, and pushing them down her legs. The moment she stepped out of them, his hands slid up the inside of her thighs again in one smooth move. There was no subtlety, no refinement, just his fingers burying themselves deep inside her, but she was soaked for him already, more than ready for more. He hitched one of her legs up on his hip, growling with impatience, mirroring her own need. With shaking hands, she tried to untie his leggings but, before she could work out the intricacies of the lacing, a sudden cry of shocked outrage made her freeze in place.

"Bethany?" When Rob found his voice again, he sounded completely incredulous. "Maker, I've been worried sick about you. What-"

Fenris stepped back, bending down to retrieve her robes so she could cover up. When he straightened up again, he avoided Rob's gaze, clearly aware of what the scenario would look like to his friend.

"You! Get out of my house, this instant!" Rob's face was flushed almost purple with anger as he stepped closer, grabbing Bethany by the arm and dragging her behind him, placing himself between her and Fenris as if he needed to protect her.

Suddenly, she felt incredibly tired. "Rob, please-"

He wrinkled his nose as he smelled the wine on her breath. "You've been drinking." He turned to face Fenris again. "To think that I called you a friend! You… How could you abuse my trust in such a manner? How could you treat her like a cheap slattern? My own sister!" Rob's face contorted with disgust. "First you get her drunk and then-"

"Listen, Hawke, I-" Fenris broke off, closing his eyes in exasperation. "I'd better get going."

"Exactly. And don't bother to show up here again." Rob's voice had turned icy. "Ever."

Fenris nodded and left, without another word.

"Come on, Bethy, let's get you to bed." Putting an arm around Bethany's shoulder, her brother pulled her close. "That pig. I'm just glad I arrived before anything worse could happen." He cleared his throat delicately, clearly unwilling to put the unthinkable into words.

Hiding her face against his jerkin, Bethany had to fight back a hysterical laugh, then a sob. _Maker, Rob, you have no clue!_ Her brother had no idea just how far he was from the truth.

* * *

Fenris let himself into the mansion, grateful to discover that Isabela had already left. She'd left a note for him, a crudely drawn heart and a scrawled _Thank you_ on a page she'd torn out of a worn copy of the Chant. He shook his head at it, smiling to himself despite his annoyance at this small act of blasphemy. _Sebastian would be appalled_. Or maybe not.

With a sigh, Fenris sank into his favourite armchair, near the fireplace. He loved huddling up here in winter, close to the flames with a blanket around his shoulders. Somehow Kirkwall was always too cold, too damp. Maybe he should leave before the autumn storms, and make his way to Rivain or Antiva, where the winters were mild and dry and no one would ever have heard of the _Champion_ and his companions. Maybe he could start anew there. There wasn't really much point in staying, after all, now that Hawke didn't want him around any longer.

_Hawke. Rob._ His friend, the man who had believed in him, the former slave, who had given him new purpose, new goals, not to mention a steady source of income. Maybe he should try to explain, to make him see… but no. In his heart, Fenris knew Rob wouldn't want to hear the truth. He reached for the half-empty wine bottle. No use brooding over what had happened. Taking a deep swig of wine, he leaned back in the chair, welcoming the slightly dazed feeling settling over him.

He had finished the bottle and made considerable inroads into the next when there was a knock on the door, and the muffled sound of an all-too familiar voice. "Fenris? Can I come in?"

_Sebastian._ Always so very polite. Fenris didn't bother to get to his feet. "Of course."

Sebastian was in full armour, as if the immaculate white surface would deflect any attempts to make him stray from the path of righteousness. One look in his face told Fenris that there would be no follow-up to last night. This was the Chantry Brother through and through, with nothing but a passing resemblance to the man who had screamed in his arms only hours before.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "I… ran into Hawke in the market. He was furious, more than I've ever seen him, and, when I mentioned your name-"

"Ah." Fenris rather wished he was drunk enough to avoid an explanation. "You probably shouldn't have done that."

"Fenris!" Sebastian's tone was sharp. "What happened?"

Fenris rubbed his eyes wearily. "He caught me in a… compromising situation with Bethany. When I took her home."

Sebastian blanched. "So he knows-"

"He knows next to nothing." Fenris snorted contemptuously. "He saw me with her, but I highly doubt she told him more than that. Your secret is safe."

There was a brief silence. Sebastian inhaled audibly, his hands clenching into fists. Slowly, almost as if it caused him pain, he opened them again, releasing the breath he'd been holding and staring down at his own palm. "It's probably better if we all forget about last night."

Fenris put down the bottle and rose from his chair. His feet were slightly unsteady, but he was pleased to find his voice was firm. "I will never mention it again, if that is what you wish. But rest assured, I won't forget it. Not a single moment of it."

Finally Sebastian met his gaze. He opened his mouth as if to reply, but then he reconsidered. With a single, brief nod, he turned on his heels and left.

When the door fell shut behind him, Fenris dropped back into his chair. _What a bloody mess!_ Still, even as he reached for the bottle again, eager for the blessed oblivion it promised, a wry smile spread over his face. Whatever would happen, he couldn't bring himself to regret that night. _Never_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Big hugs and thanks to suilven for betaing this for me!


End file.
